Life Anew
by solaesce
Summary: On his twentieth birthday, Adrian Alexandre Aragon remembers. And it doesn't come without consequences, old and new. 100 Themes attempt.
1. Introduction: A Man's First Life

A new idea~! lol dunno how long I'll stick with it. Me attempting the 100 themes thing: so here's theme 1. Introduction.

Chapter Title: Song by FT Island, a band with beautiful background music and very pretty music. :] Korean, btw.

The full name is "A Man's First Life Will Follow Him Forever" but it wouldn't fit haha. However, the title is AMAZINGLY fitting. ;D Even though the song itself isnt ^^"

--

100 Themes:

Introduction:

Adrian Alexander Aragon _remembers_ on his twentieth birthday. And it _hurts; _his skin feels stretched, his heartbeat pounding through his ears until all he hears is his incessant pumping. Hollow, a vociferous thundering that pounded a shield around him until he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel.

Except these tangible voices he _knows_ he's never heard before.

His voice. Desperate. Wild. Angry. Passionate. Despairing.

"_Then I shall die as one of them!"_

"_Kill him! KILL HIM LEGOLAS!"_

Names he didn't know, but recognized so deeply they tore wounds through his heart, _pain_ he's never known he was capable of feeling. _Arwen_. _Legolas_. G_imli. _

The air is too thin at the thought of these dear friends, brothers, these people closer to his heart than blood. The mere thought of these strangers makes his heart constrict.

Graceful beauty flashes through his mind, the kind that no longer existed. Clear, thundering waterfalls, trees of ridiculous elevation and a _green_ so vivid, so vibrant that it was not of this world, and a feeling of comfort. Of warmth and home and a trust that allows him to finally relax.

But it's not RIGHT. Why, why _wouldn't _he relax, whyever not? He doesn't – he can't understand why tears slip down his face at these memories of a stranger.

Why – why – _WHY?!_

He's still crying – he who never cries – when he finally slips into blackness. Into thankful unconsciousness.

---

Across the world, a haughty man hesitates before silently interrupting the meeting.

"My liege," he murmurs quietly in a language none of the others in the room could possibly understand. "_Elessar _has awakened."


	2. Love: Life like a Musical

Chapter 2 already~ :]

So yes. There is slash. And het. Both canon and AU aspects. I'm trying to make it realistic tho, and have it follow the general book/movie plot and all. But don't worry, nothing explicit. ;]

So...yea. It's gonna be from different points of view. The chapters are gonna be short, snappy. I hope this helps me update, and maybe, _maybe_ actually finish. :]

And this time, the chapter name is...Life like a Musical~ also by the lovely FT Island. Once again, only the title fits, not that actual song. lol i should go look up lyrics.

--

Theme [2]: Love

--

"No," she breathes out in Common, her bright eyes staring past me, unseeing. "No!"

She snaps her head towards me trembling. "Is he truly – No. Don't do this to me, Legolas. Please." She's shaking, unsteady, trembling as no elf should. The distance between us is too close; the air seems at once drawing us towards each other and separating us from the tangible sense of touch.

Tears are threatening to spill from her over-bright eyes, but I cannot find pity within my soul.

"It's true," I saw impatiently, bitterly, in English. The Common of today. "He's back. _Listen _to me, Arwen."

"No!" she cries wildly. "You don't know – _you don't know_ – I cannot – "

She gasps for air, her voice caught, and I stare at her coolly, growing angrier and angrier. How _dare_ this spoiled little princess try to lecture me? _Me?_

"What _do_ I not know, Arwen?" I slam her into the wall, my voice steady and soft and _angry_. "What could _you_ have possibly suffered through that I am not acquainted with?"

~Is it your broken heart?~ I ask mockingly; my tone twists the beautiful soft language of our kind to something dark and sorrowful. Within our language, I cannot hide my own grief. Slowly, deliberately, my hand caresses her left breast. ~And what of mine, Lady Undomiel?~

Of its own will, my hand brushes my chest, where my own heart beat too-quickly, too-loudly.

~Don't forget, _Evenstar_, that it was I who released him to your love. Don't forget that it was _I_ who paid for your happiness, your golden years.~ I hiss, releasing her, sweeping my glance over her derisively and just as callously dismissing her.

Arwen, our beautiful Evenstar, the fair Lady Undomiel. She who had not changed in the millennia since Aragorn had died.

The same dark, severely parted hair, cut in the same style. The same flowing robes, of the same dreamy blue shade.

But she was a shadow of the passionate beauty she once was, like a photograph of a fire that had once burned brighter than any other.

I sneer at her, she glares back, and I leave.

--


	3. Light: Pocketful of Sunshine

--

Theme [3]: Light:

--

Consciousness came back slowly.

First, the acknowledgement of his limbs. A sullen heaviness oppressed him, threatening to drag his mind back into shadows. Slowly, slowly, feeling returned, but he was weary, his body aching from an unknown pain, his eyes glued shut from an unwilling sleep.

But a distant voice called him, and determination arose in him that he should answer the call: they needed him.

No. No, that was not right.

_He_ needed them, for they grounded him. He needed to follow his destiny, his fate, and he would follow it willingly for he led them to peace and then to their golden years. Despite his mistakes, his faltering, he was – what?

He was what?

Hurriedly, his eyes flash open, and he groans as the bright light stabs his brain. He slams his eyes shut. God, that pain…

"Elessar?" a voice cries out worriedly.

Slowly, slowly, Adrian forces his eyes open again, and nearly flinches. A face of light, he thought blearily. Fitting for that voice of light.

"Elessar!" the beautiful mouth says. Only this time, it's relieved and cheerful and hopeful. Then he began babbling, a long string of beautiful syllables that Adrian simply couldn't comprehend.

"Water?" he rasps out, and with a beaming smile, the golden figure hands him a cup of water, which he gratefully drains.

Then, after he pushes himself up, he fixes the beautiful, golden face with a steely glare. "Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?"

--

So...this time. Pocketful of Sunshine. ;] That which represents the 'light,' who is represented by...the golden figure. It should be...fairly obvious who it is. I think. :] So this time, third person POV from Adrian. Next one...first person again ;]


End file.
